


Umirashi

by usermechanics



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Public Nudity, Sexual Fantasy, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: After college preparations exams, Umi, Honoka, and Kotori all go to the onsen to relax. It doesn't have one thing that Umi needs, however.





	Umirashi

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober!
> 
> Have some piss.

"Come on, Umi! The water's warm!"

Of course it would be warm: after their college preparation exams, Kotori, Honoka, and Umi all decided to go to an onsen for the sake of relaxation. Kotori and Honoka had splashed in, but Umi had been slightly tentative, clutching onto the towel wrapped around her form. Even if they were her best friends, people with whom she had spent time in onsens before, she still had to deal with her nerves and slight body image issues.

"Umi-chan, _please?_ " Kotori whined, the emphasis on the latter word as piercing as a bullet through warmed butter. She had let go of her towel with the action, and before either of her close friends were able to see any glimpse of her nude form, she had slipped into the water, dipping her entire form in. 

The water was warm, almost hot: it was as if the onsen water was a womb, her entire submergence into the quasi-embryonic fluid leading her to a strange sensation of peace: everything had seemed to have disappeared from her memories that could have been a worry for her a few moments ago. In her meditation, gone were the thoughts of stress, the reflections of those painful examinations, the fact that she hadn't gone to the bathroom in hours: all of these plagues had seemed to have disappeared from her being, bar the final one. Perhaps it was that she was in lukewarm water, which despite being initial contact had welcomed Umi with a warm embrace, that had brought the attention of her bladder to the forefront, despite how minimal it was, relative to the time she deserved to relax and provide herself acquiescence of her test-bound fate. At least she could acquiesce with her closest companions, for whom she had been eternally grateful to come up with this idea. If _possibly needing to use the restroom_ was considered a primary issue, then the onsen has performed its duties miraculously. Her head surfacing, Umi let in a deep inhale and looked to her friends, glad to have seen the archer relaxed and in the bath with them.

"Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan, I really needed this," spoke she, wading through the water in an attempt to reach her friends and their nonverbal beckoning to come closer: she had dipped in at the side of the pool opposite to them. The vice-president swam towards the women and when she arrived, the idols provided Umi skinship in the form of a hug. Outstretching her arms to capture both of her peers, girlish laughter rang through their private area and into the night sky, only the constellations able to hear the joy. In the warmth aggregated from the water and her classmates, Umi had not started to realize something happening inside of her; a misfortune for the brunette considering that with a previous scan of the onsen, there was a profound lack of restrooms inside. Maybe the managers had considered that anyone who would enter an onsen would use the bathroom at home in opposition to going at a restroom for what many could consider a bathing spot: attention to the most dirty areas of the body must have been considered to be shameful in a bathing area. She could hold it in. Her bladder was stronger than this, she hoped.

Considering that each member of their ensemble had suffered fatigue from the events which had scarred their days, after the embrace had disbanded and they relaxed in the water in a line, Kotori, Honoka, and Umi all fell silent, their communications silent almost as if they had been using extrasensory perception (according to Nozomi, anyway). Either that, or the ex-idols had guessed from prior experiences about what thoughts were in each other's minds. Honoka was probably thinking about what kind of meal she would get to relax herself, and Kotori's mind was, if she was forced to guess, clouded with fashion and thoughts about her girlfriend (and nobody had expected Kotori to be going steady with Rin, of all members). What were the other occupants of the onsen thinking of her? What was she even thinking about outside of imagining whatever the other two were thinking of? By splashing, Umi was able to break the awkward silence which had smeared itself across close friends, in Honoka's direction: of either character sitting next to her, their captain would blow the action out of proportion and make a war out of it.

Why not? She had felt squirrelly after that gauntlet of draining and demanding series of quizzes and Honoka said that their voyage to this particular destination was for the sake of relaxation, and she will have to deal with the consequences of dragging her here: relinquishment of her anxiety in the form of splash-centric warfare. She didn't expect Honoka's aim to be better and more consistent than her own archery, hitting the entirety of her countenance with a mask of water. Umi gasped as the liquid returned to its reservoir, the warmth flushing her being once more. She reciprocated by splashing not only the redhead, but the ashen-haired madame besides her, who responded with a high-pitched half-squeak-half-scream.

It had began.

Diving back into the womb-like environment of the onsen, Umi swam throughout the makeshift sea, her attempt of utilizing stealth immediately backfiring the instant she resurfaced just to meet a splash of water derived from her fashionista friend, which sent her reeling back: how could someone as petite as Kotori send practically a kilogram of water against her face? Umi reeled from the shock, and was sent back into the aquatic abyss. In the liquid, she felt her bladder expanding a bit more: the combination of the warm water and the bout of physicality had been identifiable as the necessity of using the restroom, one which didn't exist proper in the onsen and surrounding area. If anything, the warfare in which Kotori and Honoka had been engaged would make for a good cover for her temporary departure to use the restroom: as if she would relieve herself _in_ the pool--that would be the most shameless of her options. There had to be a bit of scenery with which stealth could be utilizable: peeking her head out from the liquid for a moment to capture the scenery, a lonely rock about her size if she were to squat was, conveniently, right in front of her eyes, embracing its capitalization for stealth. Umi swam away from her schoolmates and towards this special stone, the immediate reaction from the brunette to be to sneak behind it and relieve herself of her aching bladder.

Umi returned her gaze back to her companions, blind to the fact that the tertiary party of their warfare had disappeared almost by magic. Clambering out of the onsen and towards the rock, Umi weaved around the scenery, disregarding the sensation of the air attempting to freeze what little hair was on her body. The instant she had disappeared behind the rock, she squatted down to minimize the amount of her being which was visible towards any peer purveyor. And, with a sigh, she felt her pelvic muscles relaxing, a stream of yellowish fluid leaking from her womanhood, the sound of a constant stream of urine hitting the dirt filling the area around her softly. Umi let out a soft moan as her muscles relaxed, feeling the pressure that was once inside of her slowly alleviating itself from her bladder, the liquid pooling as she saturated the earth with her urine. The sound of liquid on liquid filled the air, infinitely louder than liquid on solid, filled the air, and Umi pointed her hips elsewhere such that the sound had diluted itself into the sound of her urine hitting untouched, unsoiled earth. With each passing moment, the twin puddles of urine had, somehow, created a stream connecting them both; it was probably due to the motion of her hips leaving a small river, a capillary of her relief. Whatever the case may be, even if it were just that she had adjusted her hips once and didn't bother to move herself after the preliminary action, splashing filled the air once more, and Umi took it upon herself to push her hips in another direction: Umi had participated in this series of actions constantly, desperate to ensure that the noise of her urination couldn't be heard--this was too shameless for Umi to be caught doing.

The archer pushed her back into the stone, practically performing a wall-sit upon the terrain to ease her relief; and as she looked towards the ground, Umi realized exactly what her parents had meant by saying that she might have _had too much tea,_ despite the beverage being her go-to relief drink, a teetotaler's alcohol. It had not mattered now: her legs had started wobbling at the feeling of the liquid leaking from her, the sensation of her bladder being relieved from the aches of her suffering, stuffed bladder as shameless as any encounter consisting of only her and Honoka alone in a back room in Homura. Her darkened characteristicalness attempted to shine in her memories, her visualizations as she fluttered her eyelids shut the image of Honoka's lips against her labia, parted such that she could collect this beyond-libidinous fluid, shamelessly devouring her urine as if it were strawberry soda. Even if this was against the archer's own public character, she knew that there was a possibility that her girlfriend would be fine with what would otherwise be considered uncharacteristic and irresponsibility: it fascinated Honoka that Umi had such a perverted mind. Regardless, instead of her ever-dwindling stream of urine leaking into Honoka's open mouth, she had let the remains of her urine dribble to the floor beneath her, quite stunned at the puddle which she had created and its network of miniature rivers and streams.

Umi stood up, her face pinked as she became visible behind the rock, and she immediately splashed into the onsen, hoping that neither of her companions knew exactly where she was for the past minute or so. There would be no way of showing her face if anybody knew about what happened: physically, urinating at the onsen was shameless, but the mental slideshow that had occurred during her duration of the urination.

Kotori and Honoka were still busy splashing one another.

Umi let out a sigh of relief, and returned to the fight by splashing Honoka and Kotori both with a torrent of water so harsh it ended the battle. Either that, or Honoka and Kotori were tired and weary from their warfare. Whatever the case may have been, after that particular splash, Honoka and Kotori returned to the wall, their pruning bodies needing a bit more rest from their exercise and, naturally, Umi followed suit. One final sigh was all she needed as she relaxed, this time with Honoka in the center.

"Honoka-chan?"

"Yes, Kotori?"

"Is it me or is the water warmer over here?"

**Author's Note:**

> the fuck how does this have 1k hits
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
